


糖果还是恶作剧？

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 食物play 路罗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Summary: 万圣节快乐！！！一起吃糖！！





	糖果还是恶作剧？

**Author's Note:**

> 万圣节快乐！！！  
一起吃糖！！

“草帽当……”  
男人话还没说完就被一颗糖浆球砸到脸上，出手的混蛋甚至还用上了好得过头的见闻色，正砸到他躲开的位置。

偏着头依旧被砸了满脸甜蜜糖浆的男人看起来格外狼狈，罗闻着包裹住自己甜腻腻的糖果甜味，想起了自己早上为了约会新开封的香水。

很好，非常好。

26岁的成熟男人握着鬼哭加入了这场看起来不超过十岁的幼稚战争。糖浆炮弹在千阳号上飞舞，娜美和罗宾两位女士也没能逃过糖浆洗礼，最应该阻止这群混蛋浪费食物的厨师，正看着被糖浆打湿裙子的女士们眼冒红心。“这是食物的荣幸！”厨师咏叹着单膝跪地，为两位女士献上回击的弹药。

在这样的玩闹中动用能力未免太过耍赖，但是偷偷把袭向自己的炮弹调换到草帽船长身上也算不上过分，看着活跃的路飞被糖浆砸得眼都睁不开，一边躲闪一边用手背抹脸，罗心里还是稍稍有几分畅快的。

但是很快罗的作弊行为就被敏锐的草帽船长抓个现行，伸长的橡胶手臂握住男人手腕，路飞整个人撞到罗身上，弹过来的时候还撞倒了装糖浆的大桶，两个海贼船长“同归于尽”。

路飞骑在罗身上放声大笑，粘稠的糖浆扣了他们一身，像是被糖浆洗了个澡。草帽船员们笑得不行，小驯鹿和狙击手在地下滚成一团，捂着肚子诶呦。剑士先生豪爽的干了一杯啤酒，把同盟船长的狼狈模样当做今日份的下酒菜。就连历史学家也笑得为自己擦拭眼泪，当然，用的是干净的手掌。

罗也笑了一声，不过是气得。男人精心准备的约会计划全都淹没在该死的糖浆里，罗看着身上笑嘻嘻的混蛋小子，伸手扣住男孩的后脑，吻了上去。一个充满糖浆香气的吻，草帽团的厨师真是海上第一，用来玩闹的糖浆也甜蜜得恰到好处，口感浓厚。

周围传来船员们的起哄声和嘘声，红心船长的耳尖泛上红色，去他的万圣节，去他的约会计划。男人发动能力把自己和路飞一起传送到附近潜水艇的船长室去，离开前航海士小姐大声的朝红心船长喊：“承惠，一桶糖浆五千万贝利……”罗在心里庆幸移动的方向是自己的船，不然红心团还要收到一笔天价过夜费的账单，这可比行医赚钱多了。

两个黏糊糊裹着糖浆的船长摔到罗卧室的床上，男孩压着罗跌进柔软的床铺里，路飞的脸颊埋进罗的枕头深吸了一口气，“特拉男的味道。”男孩在罗耳边嘟囔。罗又想起了早上的香水，男孩曾经夸过那一瓶，像小狗一样搂着罗闻个不停，后来罗在海上找了半个月已经停产的厂家，他留到今天才打开新的一瓶。

呵，混蛋小鬼。

路飞的橡胶手脚把罗缠了一圈又一圈，草帽男孩的热情总是这样让罗无力招架，动弹不得。路飞鼻尖的磨蹭变成了唇瓣，男孩舔舐罗脖颈上的糖浆，舌尖用力的卷过敏感的皮肤，两个人的呼吸都急促起来。

路飞抬起头亲吻罗的脸颊，把那些浓厚甜蜜都吞入腹中，然后再带着满口甜腻和罗接吻，把自己脸上的糖浆重新蹭到罗的胡子上去。男孩的手掌剥开男人的衣物，沾着满手糖浆磨蹭男人干净的皮肤，手掌抚过男人的后腰，因为腰臀的曲线，那里和床铺之间有个诱人的缝隙，刚好够男孩的一只手掌。

糖浆在路飞掌心的热度下融化成甜液，顺着漂亮的腰臀线流下去，没入牛仔裤下的股缝。罗在男孩的掌心颤抖了一下，然后就被男孩握着腰翻过来，趴在床铺上。两个人的衣物都被性急的草帽船长扒下，衣衫单薄的路飞身上，沾染的糖浆比罗多得多。男孩覆到罗的背上，又蹭了他一身。

路飞侧着头和罗接吻，刚放进嘴里的圆润糖块从男孩的口腔滚到罗的口中，外面是薄薄的一层巧克力，在唇舌交缠中融化后就迸溅出甜蜜的葡萄汁水，草帽团的厨师确实是最好的。路飞笑嘻嘻地结束了这个吻，看着罗吞咽葡萄汁水而滚动的喉结，  
“我们做吧，特拉男。”  
“那你以为我们在干什么？”  
“好吧，干你！”  
19岁的男孩彻底学坏了。

柔软的橡胶手掌挤进床铺和男人的胸膛之间，别扭的揉捏早已挺立起来的乳尖，男孩的手指过于柔软，又舍不得用指甲，沉闷的快感更加磨人，罗昏沉的脑子里甚至浮现出干脆给自己穿个乳环的下流念头。

路飞的牙齿咬上了男人的后颈，像是什么猫科动物，罗想起路飞兴高采烈的和自己讲述修行那两年，不知名小岛上的那对老虎夫妇，真是糟糕的性启蒙。在后颈留下牙印之后，男孩的舔咬移向了肩背，顺着纹身的图案留下牙印，罗的手掌难耐的抓着床单，留下凌乱的褶皱，然后就被男孩的手掌覆上，手指强势地插入指缝，握住男人的手掌。

胸前作乱的手袭向了罗半勃的下身，握住之后就不得章法的撸动起来，罗伸手握住男孩的手掌，脸颊埋进枕头里，沉默地引导男孩学习怎样为自己疏解情欲，路飞顺着罗的力度撸动，然后在男人彻底陷入情欲时，把手掌抽了出来。等到男人喘息着射出来时才发现，自己几乎是在为男孩表演如何自慰。

在男人羞恼的眼神下，路飞笑嘻嘻地亲吻他的胡子，然后握住他沾满白浊的手指，纳入口中。软舌裹着手指，像是对待糖浆一样，贪婪地卷走罗射出来的东西，那双黑亮的眼睛带着笑意与罗对视，男人狼狈的闭上眼，只觉得心尖发颤。

混蛋小鬼握着罗湿漉漉的手指探向男人自己的后穴，满脑子奇思妙想的小孩在性爱里也总是出人意料。罗被迫弯着手指给自己扩张，男人羞耻地把脸颊完全埋进枕头里，好像要把自己憋死在里面。

路飞的手指和罗的手指一起在男人的软穴中探索，过多的羞耻让罗格外敏感，水多的打湿了自己的床铺。路飞终于放过26岁的自尊心过强的男人，不在压着罗的手腕逼他给自己开扩。男人抽回手掌时手指还在微微颤抖。路飞一边在后穴的软肉中探索，一边亲吻罗通红的耳尖，  
“糖果还是恶作剧？”  
嘿，万圣节的保留项目还是来了。

“你是小孩吗？草帽当家的。”  
男人闷闷的出声。  
“糖果还是恶作剧！回答我嘛，特拉男！”  
从现在的处境来看，哪个选项都不会让人愉快。  
“你刚才没吃够吗？整整一桶糖浆。”  
男人转移话题的本事一流。  
路飞不满地啃咬男人的耳垂，叼着金环拉扯，男人不为所动地沉默。

“那特拉男问我，问我‘糖果还是恶作剧’，快问嘛！”  
路飞在罗身上撒娇，手指在后穴突然用力地扣弄那一点，一副男人不说话就不罢休的样子。  
“哈啊……”  
罗被路飞突如其来的袭击弄得呻吟出声，眼角泛红地回头和路飞对视，没一会男人就妥协的垂下头，嗓音沙哑的低声询问，  
“糖果还是恶作剧？”

“尼嘻嘻嘻，当然是糖果啦！”  
路飞响亮地亲了一口罗的脸颊，罗心里涌上不祥的预感，他到哪里去弄糖果？很快，男人就知道了。

紧致的后穴被男孩玩弄的松软，淫液顺着腿根流下来，男孩的手指撤出，不一会就有个圆滚滚的东西挤进男人的后穴，一颗接着一颗，罗想起了之前男孩喂给他的糖块，  
“哈啊…拿出去…草帽当家的！”  
带着喘息的色情声音完全没有震慑力，路飞低头亲吻男人挺翘的臀肉，  
“别这么小气嘛，特拉男，不能只给上面的嘴巴吃糖啦！”  
“操你的混蛋草帽……”男人呻吟着骂他。  
路飞笑嘻嘻地继续给罗“投喂”糖果，还要一边揉弄小穴，一边故意对着那说，  
“特拉男可真是个小气鬼！”

在小气鬼快要哭出来之前，路飞终于用光了他的糖果，在罗终于放松一下的时候，男孩的东西跟着进来了。软肉裹着硬挺的性器，糖球嵌在嫩肉之中，两个人都爽的呻吟出声。不等罗适应一下，路飞就握着男人的腰抽插起来，滚动的糖球带来特殊的快感，刚刚开始罗就又射了出来。

路飞在更加敏感的软穴里抽插，逼得罗一声高过一声的呻吟，所有的自持都被罗抛之脑后，他在男孩带来的快感中哭泣，路飞俯下身子与罗侧着头接吻，手掌也去揉按罗饱胀的腹部，糖球不停地碾压过敏感点，弄得罗满脸泪痕，哑着嗓子求饶。

路飞握着罗的腰让他转过来面对自己，把男人紧紧抱住然后就更快更重的顶弄起来。罗呻吟着去咬路飞的肩膀，已经无法控制力度的男人在路飞肩上留下深刻的牙印。糖球外面的巧克力在两人的温度中融化，流淌出来的葡萄汁水和淫液一起顺着腿根流下。湿热的软穴变得更加滑腻，路飞也呼吸沉重起来，直到男孩手掌掐着罗的胯骨射了出来。

罗在男孩怀里喘息不停，路飞亲吻男人汗湿的黑发。直到男人缓过神来，松开环着男孩的手臂，路飞才起身。男孩的性器抽出，淫液和糖浆争前恐后的流出来，男人被路飞炙热的视线看得难受，坐起身把人扣进怀里。

“你要是喜欢这种，我可以帮你弄个永久的，选最好的珠子。你觉得怎么样？草帽当家的。”  
男人半真半假地和男孩开了个下流的玩笑。  
路飞似乎没太听懂罗的意思，男孩从罗怀里挣出来，困惑地偏了一下头，然后就笑眯眯地回应男人，  
“尼嘻嘻嘻，我是无所谓啦，只要特拉男能受得了就好！”  
被反将一军的男人红着脸把男孩重新摁进怀里，开始考虑入珠手术的注意事项。


End file.
